owner of my heart
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Kau ter-indah kan selalu ter-indah. Aku bisa apa tuk memilikimu. Kau ter-indah kan selalu ter-indah. Harus bagaima ku mengungkapkannya. Kau pemilik hati ku / Jaebum x Yugyeom / Yugyeom x Mark /


_Title : Pemilik Hati._

 _Genre : angst, hurt._

 _Cast : Im Jaebum, Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan._

 _Author : Han April (SellyApril)_

 _Rating : T+_

 _Length : Oneshot_

 _Recommended Song : Armada – Pemilik hati._

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW.**

 _#kalau mau membaca cerita ini, mendingan sambil dengerin lagunya Armada yang Pemilik Hati. Insya'allah ceritanya jadi bagus#_

.

.

Jaebum pov.

.

 _ **Lihat ku di sini**_

 _ **Kau buat ku menangis**_

 _._

 _._

 _Haaah sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini. Hanya mampu melihatnya saja. Kim Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom. Kenapa harus kau siih yang menjadi pemilik hati ini ? Kenapa bukan orang yang dekat dengan ku saja. Kenapa harus kau yang bahkan tak mengenal ku ? Kenapa harus kau, kau yang sudah dimiliki orang lain ? Dan kenapa begitu sulit bagi ku untuk hanya sekedar menyapa mu ? KENAPA ? KENAPA ? KENAPA ? Selalu seperti ini. Aku yang mengagumi mu, tetapi kau yang tak pernah mengenal ku. Aku yang selalu berharap kau melihat ku barang sebentar saja. Dan aku pula yang selalu berharap kau mencintai ku hanya untuk sekali saja. Tetapi Tuhan seolah tidak mengizinkan kita bersatu._

 _Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku saat melihat mu berpelukan dengan namja lain ? dan kau tau betapa aku ingin mati saat namja itu mencium mu ? tentu kau tidak tau kan ? karena kau tidak pernah tau siapa aku, karena kau tidak pernah tau rasa ku untuk mu._

 _Kau tau Yugyeomie setiap malam aku menangis meratapi takdir yang tak pernah berpihak kepada ku ? Dan kau tau Yugyeomie, aku tak pernah berhenti berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar kelak engkau menengok kearah ku dan mencintai ku ? bahkan jika dikehidupan ini kau tidak bisa, aku sangat berharap dikehidupan kedua nanti kau dan aku menyatu._

.

 _ **Ku ingin menyerah tapi tak menyerah**_

 _ **Mencoba lupakan tapi ku bertahan**_

 _._

 _._

 _Pagi ini aku melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, mengantar Koran dan susu. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Yugyeom. Hanya untuk dapat melihatnya setiap pagi. Hanya untuk dia tahu bahwa ada namja yang selama ini diam-diam mencintainya._

 _Aku melihatnya. Dia selalu tampak mempesona. Rambut peraknya sedikit tersapu oleh angin pagi, menampakkan dua mata indahnya. Kulitnya begitu putih, sangat putih. Aku yakin kulit itu pasti sangat halus dan lembut. Aku iri dengan Mark yang selalu dapat menyentuhnya. Dan aku sedih, karena hanya dapat melihat saja._

 _Sepertinya pagi ini dewi fortuna berpihak kepada ku. Aku melihat Yugyeom sedang menyirami tanaman di halaman depan rumah. Dan dia melihatku. Bahkan dia tersenyum kepada ku. Oooh Tuhan terima kasih sudah mengabulkan do'a ku._

"Ooh selamat pagi." _Ini pasti mimpi, dia menyapa ku._

"S-S-Se-Selamat pagi." _Bodoh kau Jaebum, kenapa kau jadi gugup begini. Bukankah hal seperti ini yang selalu kau impikan._

"Tunggu, aku sepertinya mengenal mu."

 _Ooh benarkah itu ? Kau mengenal ku Yugyeom._

"Haaa aku ingat. Bukankah kau sunbae disekolah ku ?"

 _DIA MENGENAL KU. DIA MENGENAL KU TUHAN. APA INI MIMPI ? TIDAK ini bukan mimpi._

"N-Ne. Bagaimana k-kau mengenal k-ku ?" _Bodoh kau Jaebum, jangan gugup._

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal sunbae. Suara sunbae itu indah banget. Gyeomie suka."

 _Astaga Yugyeom, kenapa kau begitu lucu ? dan kenapa dengan jantungku, apakah aku sakit ? kenapa detakannya begitu kencang._

"N-nde. Terima kasih." _Kenapa aku jadi malu begini ? sadar Jaebum, jangan bertindak aneh didepan pujaan hati mu._

"Jaebum sunbae kan ? Hehehe aku harap tidak salah."

 _Ooh lihat dia tersenyum didepan ku. DIDEPANKU._

"N-nde." _Dia benar-benar mengenal ku._

"Baby kenapa kau diluar begitu lama hm ?"

 _MARK, apa yang dilakukannya disini. Tunggu, ia baru saja keluar dari rumah Yugyeom. Apa jangan-jangan. . . . ._

"Ooh hyungie. Sini deh hyung, ada teman hyung." _Aku benci melihat ini. melihat bagaimana mudahnya Mark memeluk Yugyeom disembarang tempat. Apalagi melihat adegan ini, apa Mark tidak bisa haah tidak mencium dan meniup leher Yugyeom. Ingin rasanya aku memukul namja brengsek ini kalau tidak ingat aku bukan siapa-siapa Yugyeom._

"Nugu baby ?"

"Dia kan sama kelas XII kayak hyung. Itu loh hyung yang waktu lalu nyanyi sambil ngedance di acara tahunan siswa."

"Oooh Im Jaebum ya ?"

"Tuh hyung ingat." _Aaah lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini, daripada hati ku makin sakit lihat namja rambut setan ini memeluk malaikat ku._

"Eeh. Tapi bukankah kau anak orang kaya ? Kenapa mengantar Koran dan susu ?"

 _Aduuh aku harus jawab apa ?_

"C-Cuma iseng. Pengen bantu orang tua saja."

"WAAAh sunbae kereen." _Eeh Yugyeom memuji ku ? Hooh aku yakin saat ini pipi ku pasti merah. Aku harus segera pergi._

"Mian. Aku harus pergi. Masih banyak Koran dan susu yang belum aku antar." _Lebih baik cepat pergi, sebelum aku mati kesakitan disini._

.

.

 _Selalu gagal. Semua usaha ku pasti ujung-ujungnya bakal aku yang harus pergi karena gak kuat ngelihat mereka berdua. Tetapi setidaknya satu do'a ku terkabul, Yugyeom mengenal ku. Tapi kenapa siih tuh namja rambut setan gak mati aja ? Kan kalau dia mati aku bisa deketin Yugyeom dengan leluasa. DAMN YOU MARK._

 _Tapi aku juga gak bisa nyalahin Mark. Pengen banget rasanya ngelupa'in Yugyeom. Tapi apa boleh buat dia udah nempati semua ruang dihati ku. Apa ini akibat dari aku yang selalu meminta hal yang sama kepada Tuhan ? Meminta agar Yugyeom mencintaiku_. _Sehingga Tuhan menghukum ku untuk selalu tersakiti ?_

.

 _ **Kau ter-indah kan selalu ter-indah**_

 _ **Aku bisa apa tuk memilikimu**_

 _ **Kau ter-indah kan selalu ter-indah**_

 _ **Harus bagaima ku mengungkapkannya**_

 _ **Kau pemilik hati ku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku ikut senang jika melihat mu senang Yugyeom. Selamat atas juara dance yang kau dapat. Kau begitu sempurna Yugyeomie. Pintar, baik hati, manis, lucu, dan berbakat. Berbeda dengan ku yang hanya bisa dance dan menyanyi. Aku tau aku tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengan mu. Aku yang tidak gaul dengan kau yang mempunyai banyak teman. Aku juga sadar aku tidak setampan namjachingu, Mark Tuan. Aku juga sadar, aku tidak sehebat dia. Aku bukan anak basket, ataupun ketua organisasi sekolah seperti dia. Tapi apa aku salah, jika aku mencintai mu ? apa aku salah jika ingin kau mencintai ku juga ?_

 _Tapi harus bagaimana lagi Yugyeom ? aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus menjadi orang lain. Aku tidak ingin kau mencintaiku dengan diri yang bukan aku. Aku ingin kau mencintai ku apa adanya. Ooh bodohnya aku, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah mencintai ku._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Mungkin lewat mimpi**_

 _ **Ku bisa tuk memberi**_

 _ **Ku ingin bahagia tapi tak bahagia**_

 _ **Ku ingin dicinta tapi tak dicinta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mungkin inilah takdir. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba. Dunia kita tetap berbeda Yugyeom. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha. Kau takkan pernah mencintaiku._

 _Aku menyerah Yugyeom. Aku menyerah untuk membuat mu mencintai ku. Karena aku tau cinta mu hanya untuk Mark. Hari ini semuanya sudah terbukti. Hari dimana aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini. hari dimana Tuhan menyuruh ku untuk berhenti. Berhenti berusaha. Karena Tuhan ingin kau bahagia._

 _Hari ini Mark melamar mu. Melamar mu diribuan siswa dan puluhan guru. Dan kau terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Kau menerimanya._

 _Aku tau hal ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat aku harus berhenti. Aku tidak mungkin bisa selamanya membuat mu mencintai ku. Hanya aku saja yang bersikeras memaksa takdir berbicara lain._

 _Cukup mungkin hanya dalam mimpi aku bisa bersama mu Yugyeom. Cukup hanya dalam fantasi ku kau mencintaiku. Cukup dalam khayalan ku, kau memeluk dan mencium ku. Cukup sampai disitu. Aku berharap kau bahagia bersama Mark. Karena jika kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Walaupun itu rasanya sulit._

 _Terima kasih Yugyeom sudah hadir dalam hidup ku dan menjadi pemilik hati ku._

 _._

End Jaebum pov.

.

.

Author pov.

 _._

Yugyeom menutup buku harian itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Im Jaebum selama ini diam-diam mencintainya. Bahkan sampai diakhir hayatnya pun ia masih mencintainya. Tetesan air mata tidak berhenti turun dari kedua mata cantiknya.

Hari Kamis kemarin Jaebum meninggal. Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat akan hadir diacara pernikahan Yugyeom dan Mark. Dan Yugyeom awalnya tidak tahu, hingga setelah satu minggu ia menikah dengan Mark. Kedua orang tua Jaebum mendatanginya sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar penuh dengan barang-barang yang ingin diberikan Jaebum kepada Yugyeom. Tetapi karena Jaebum takut, ia menyimpan semua barang itu.

Dan hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Yugyeom adalah buku diary milik Jaebum. Diawal halaman ia melihat ada fotonya yang tengah tersenyum. Yugyeom tidak tahu dimana Jaebum mengambil foto ini.

Semua barang dikotak itu, adalah barang-barang yang selalu ingin Yugyeom miliki. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin unicorn yang begitu indah. Yugyeom mengincar kalung itu sudah lama, tapi ia kalah cepat sehingga ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kalung itu. Dan ada pula sebuah album berisi foto dirinya. Disetiap foto tertulis semua perasaan Jaebum. Dan lagi-lagi Yugyeom menangis.

Dia tidak pernah tahu jika Jaebum, sunbae yang selama ini dia anggap pendiam itu ternyata menyukainya.

Sebenarnya Yugyeom juga menyukai Jaebum, tetapi itu dulu. Sebelum Mark datang dalam hidupnya dan membuat ia lupa tentang perasaannya untuk Jaebum. Yugyeom terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat itu.

Meskipun ia sekarang mencintai Mark. Ia berharap dikehidupan keduanya ia dapat mencintai Jaebum, dan mereka berdua dapat bersatu menjalin cinta yang indah.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _#Yeaay. Author harap cerita ini ada yang suka. Itu aja siih. Maaf mengecewakan. Author heran deeh, kenapa ya author gak pernah bisa buat reader bangga ma author. Selalu ngecewain reader. Maafkan author ne reader nim. Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya. Semoga ibadahnya lancar. Amiin. Please review.. . ….#_


End file.
